


Burn the Night

by starcrossreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I don't know, Virgin Sacrifice, Witchcraft, kylo ren is a god, pagan?, plutt chokes and dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/pseuds/starcrossreylo
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	Burn the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenite_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/gifts).



The smell of sage was thick in the back of her throat, curling into her lungs. Rey shifted the best she could, the ropes binding her hands to the branch above her.  _ Strappado _ , Plutt had called it. The rest of her body was curled, kneeling like the offering she was, waiting for her master. Her muscles ached, straining after being left in the same position since dawn. Her eyes closed. She was so tired. Dusk had faded, and the stars had awoken from their slumber, peering down on the naked woman kneeling in the humid air. The woman who would be sacrificed for her clan as soon as the planets aligned. 

The virgin, offered to her clan’s God to satisfy his lust until the next synchrony of Jupiter and Saturn. He was Kylo Ren, known as the Prince of Hell, the Betrayer of Men, King of Demons. There hadn’t been an offering since the last synchrony in 1623, and Kylo Ren was hungry.

They had groomed her since childhood for this when she had been found on the streets. It was the celebration of the summer moon, and she had been prepared by the High Priest Plutt. Rey was ready for this. Adorned with soft ropes, pretty flowers, and ugly bruises, she was dressed as if she was a dessert for their Lord’s taking...and she was. 

He would take her virginity and her life tonight. For Plutt to be in favor with the god for a short while longer. Her stomach curled at the thought, but the disgusting man behind her still stood guard, letting his whip caress her back ten times on the hour. 

She was ready to be free. 

Plutt’s whip found her back again, racking across it like the nails of a lover. One, twice...The third time never came. Hot, thick fingers tilted her chin up, and Rey blinked her eyes open. The man in front of her was not High Priest Plutt. He wasn’t even a man.

Large, white wings curled behind his back, protecting her from the sky’s gaze. His alabaster skin shone in the light of the moon, the feathers of his wings shimmering as he knelt in front of her. Dark hair curled around his horns, sitting like a crown on the head of the Prince of Hell. His finger ran over her lips, and he stared at her, and yet, he said nothing. 

Would he eat her alive, taking bites from her delicate flesh as she screamed and damned the planets? Or would he slit her throat first, drinking and lapping her blood up like a man lost in the desert? 

A strangled moan sound echoed behind her, and the heavy thump made her raise her head up in question. The man...The demon, or angel, she didn’t know, smiled down at her, his fangs glinting in the night. 

“Well, he prepared me a beautiful little feast,” Kylo Ren purred, sending heat through her numbed limbs. 

“Y-You’re going to eat me.”

Kylo chuckled, running a hand down her thighs, freeing her legs from their ropes. He yanked her legs out from under her, and the pain from having blood rush to her newly unfolded legs burned. She was still hanging from the tree, her arms beginning to shake at the awkward angle, feeling like they were screaming to be released. Kylo Ren, his hands adorned with golden rings on every finger, spread her legs. 

“A feast indeed,” he murmured, leaning forward and licking her center. Rey jolted, surprised at the sensation. Plutt had forbidden her from touching herself, claiming that she must never know pleasure to please the god in front of her. But he hadn’t known that Kylo wanted to please  _ her _ , instead.

His mouth on her center was like molten lava, and she moaned at the warmth that it brought after standing nude all day. It felt so good, and yet…

“Please undo my arms,” Rey begged, her body trembling from the strain. “Please, Kylo.”

The god pulled away from his honeyed feast, her cum making his lips shine in the dim light. Her eyes begged him, trying to convey the pain she was in. It was making her feel lightheaded, and she wanted to be present in the company of her god. 

She sagged forward as he released her hands, sobbing with relief into his bare chest. His heated fingers trailed along her spine, up to caress her shoulder blades.

“You belong to me now,” he murmured, running his fangs up her neck, soothing her pulse point with his tongue. “In every way. And I  _ will _ take you now.”

As the ropes fell away, and his whispered words registered, she shuddered. The sense of belonging swelled in her chest, encouraging her to lean into him. He shifted, pulling her into his lap, letting her straddle him. Rey felt lightheaded. When had he lost his pants? His hands guided his cock to her center, tracing her labia with the tip. Kylo Ren hissed, and then slid into her, adjusting her hips so she was completely full of his cock. 

It was pain and pleasure, rain and sunshine all at once. It was the sweetest burning and the harshest embrace. His hips pumped his cock in and out, kneading pleasure into her muscles. Rey’s hands wrapped around his shoulders, brushing his wings. Kylo Ren’s hips snapped up into her, his body curling around hers. 

“Are you going to cum on my cock, pretty girl, and be mine forever” he whispered. “Or will you abstain, and go back to your coven?”

She didn’t know what this heat was, the heat that curled in her toes, and consumed in her belly. Rey moaned as his hips worked faster, and faster. Higher and higher, she burned like the sage that surrounded them, cleansing her of her history. Higher and higher, and she could reach the stars that watched them. 

She fell apart in his arms, joining her dark angel in bliss. 


End file.
